


Клише

by billiecold



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Multi, post Prelude to Foundation, the moment when Hari realizes that he's not straight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiecold/pseuds/billiecold
Summary: Гари и Дорс возвращаются из Вии обратно в Стрилинговский университет, отдыхая после долгой авантюры. Их развлечением становится игра в карты. Чтобы было интереснее, они устанавливают следующие правила: победитель задаёт любой вопрос, проигравший не может уйти от ответа. Каждый старается вытянуть из другого самую интересную информацию, и у Дорс это получается лучше, чем у Гари. Впоследствии Гари рассказывает примечательную историю, в которой замешан их общий знакомый.
Relationships: Chetter Hummin/Hari Seldon, Hari Seldon/Dors Venabili
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Клише

**Author's Note:**

> Что ж, планировала, что это будет серия фиков о поцелуях, но видно не судьба, не судьба... Но один фик лучше, чем ничего.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

— Итак, — довольно начала Дорс. — Ты опять продул.

— Я опять продул, — неохотно признал поражение Гари, повторив слова своей девушки. Сейчас они возвращались из Вии обратно в Стрилинговский университет, отдыхая после долгой авантюры. Дорс и Гари решили сыграть в карты, и условия были таковыми: победитель задавал любой интересовавший его вопрос, а проигравший не имел права отказать в ответе. Конечно, были рамки приличия, но каждый из них стремился задать такой вопрос, который позволил бы узнать самое интересное, глупое и определённо неловкое из жизни «противника». — Давай, добей меня своим очередным вопросом. Я тебе столько унизительных историй поведал, ничто не способно застать врасплох и смутить ещё больше.

— Ну, раз ты этого так желаешь, — на одном дыхании произнесла Венабили и встретилась взглядом с Гари. О, Селдон уже знал этот взгляд. Это был взгляд хищницы, которая загнала в угол жертву. Гари осознал, насколько он влип, и предвкушал, какую стыдобу Дорс вытащит из него на этот раз. — Дорогой, скажи мне, ты когда-нибудь целовался с мужчиной?

— О, ты просто ужасна и беспощадна, — устало вздохнул математик, закрыв лицо руками. Смутил ли его вопрос? Нет, в нём ничего такого не было. Его много раз спрашивали об этом другие знакомые, с которыми он играл в похожие игры, пока учился в университете. Но вот смутили ли его воспоминания о поцелуе? Однозначно. — Да, целовался. И это было очень неловко. В смысле, сам поцелуй был неплох, но…

— Неплох, но-о-о-о? — протянула Дорс, подсев поближе к Гари и приобняв его за плечо. — Не тяни. Выкладывай, с кем и когда это случилось?

— Ох, это просто дурацкие обстоятельства. Ну, ты наверняка сейчас ожидаешь какой-нибудь истории в стиле «захотелось попробовать», но нет, — ответил Гари. — Я, эм, целовался… кхм… _с ним_.

— С ним? — переспросила Дорс, приподняв бровь. — Конкретнее, пожалуйста.

— Ну... Ты _знаешь, о ком я,_ — нахмурился Селдон.

— Ммм... Подожди, серьёзно? И когда же вы успели за такое короткое время?

— Что ж, сейчас расскажу. А это было ещё до встречи с тобой в Стрилинге…

***

Путешествовать из одного сектора в другой оказалось намного неприятнее, чем ожидал Гари, но они наконец-то добрались до Стрилинга. Всё здесь выглядело совсем не так, как в Имперском секторе. Не было той напыщенности, которая сразу же бросалась в глаза, особенно кому-то непривыкшему к ней, например, жителю другого мира. Этот сектор был больше похож на типичный сектор любой другой планеты, если, конечно, не учитывать купол над его площадью. Такая схожесть позволила Селдону почувствовать себя немного комфортнее в незнакомом мире, но сложившаяся ситуация после выступления с психоисторией всё ещё волновала математика. Четтер Хьюммен не мог не заметить его тревогу.

— Здесь ты в полной безопасности. Это Стрилинговский сектор, — поспешил успокоить товарища журналист. Гари кивнул, но убеждён не был.

«Стрилинговский сектор, ага. Это, конечно же, многое объясняет, а я волшебным образом должен успокоиться» — подумал Селдон, разглядывая по сторонам улицу, и вдруг врезался прямо в спину Четтера.

— Ай, прости, я случайно, я…

У Гари не было возможности закончить и оправдаться, так как Хьюммен махнул рукой, дав понять, что всё в порядке, а затем повернулся к математику и приложил к своим губам палец. Селдон отлично всё понял.

— Что такое? — спросил он почти шёпотом.

— Во-первых, будь просто тише, но не шепчи. Выглядишь заговорщически и привлекаешь лишнее внимание. Этого нам не нужно. Во-вторых, я не ожидал, что здесь будет кто-то из моих знакомых из политического круга. Будет неприятно, если меня заметят, — сообщил Четтер и слегка кивнул головой направо. Гари осторожно посмотрел в сторону, куда показал Хьюммен, а затем быстро перевёл взгляд на него, пытаясь прочесть, но лицо Четтера не выражало беспокойство. За то короткое время, проведённое с журналистом, Селдон уже не раз замечал, что эмоции у друга обычно шли вразрез со словами, и это до сих пор сбивало с толку.

Хьюммен узнал этого человека. Это был подчинённый одного министра, яро выступавшего против политики Демерзеля. Не самый влиятельный человек, но однозначно тот, кто был бы рад подсунуть свинью за своего покровителя. Он обернулся в их сторону, словно узнал знакомый силуэт. Это было меньше всего приемлемо.

— Он смотрит сю… — нервно начал математик, но договорить ему Четтер не дал, притянув к себе и поцеловав. Селдон растерялся, и Хьюммен воспользовался этим, углубив поцелуй. Гари прикрыл глаза и приобнял друга. Это было приятно, но ужасно неловко, стоять здесь, практически посреди улицы и целовать кого-то так бесстыдно. Гари не мог полностью определиться в том, что он испытывает сейчас, потому что поцелуй был действительно хорош. Селдон никогда бы не подумал, что Хьюммен мог целоваться _так горячо и страстно._ Гари почувствовал себя полным профаном, поэтому позволил Четтеру взять ситуацию под свой контроль, а сам ждал, когда это закончится.

Мужчина, который пару секунд назад пытался опознать в Четтере Хьюммене известного всем Премьер-министра, смутившись, отвернулся. В Имперском секторе показывать подобную привязанность к партнёру считалось признаком дурного тона, но это Стрилинг, и здесь, вероятно, установлены другие правила, поэтому он ничего не сказал и поспешил покинуть место, где он оказался в неловкой ситуации.

Почувствовав, что Гари уже на пределе, Хьюммен отстранился и спросил:

— Он всё ещё тут?

— Он, — Гари, тяжело дыша, посмотрел в сторону знакомого Хьюммена. — Нет, он уже уезжает. Да, за ним… уж очень вовремя приехала машина.

— Прекрасно, — ответил Четтер. — Прости за внезапность. Нельзя было позволить ему узнать меня. Ничего лучше я не смог придумать за такое короткое время, но зато это всегда рабочий метод. Всё нормально?

— Эм, да… да, всё в порядке. — яро закивал Гари, чтобы убедить в этом товарища, но продолжил мысль про себя, — «если не считать того, что мы только что поцеловались посреди улицы на виду у какого-то незнакомца, да и теперь я, кажется, буду думать об этом ближайшее время, потому мне, будь проклята Галактика, _понравилось._ Всегда рабочий метод, хах? Значит, я не первый такой».

Журналист кивнул в ответ и продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Так вот, на чём меня прервали? Верно, Стрилингосвкий сектор…

***

Дорс честно держалась, но всё же рассмеялась под конец истории, наблюдая за тем, как меняется лицо Гари. Эти эмоции невозможно было передать словами, такое стоило увидеть. А ситуация была настолько абсурдной, что с трудом в это верилось.

— Я думала, что так только в шпионских фильмах бывает.

— Я тоже, — пробубнил Селдон. — Знаешь, учитывая всю эту ситуацию с моей поимкой и бегством по нескольким секторам Трентора, это действительно можно назвать шпионским фильмом. Сомнительного качества, если честно.

— Да ладно тебе, — улыбнулась Дорс. — Зато не скучал. Да и как я поняла, тебе понравилось.

Селдон многозначительно промолчал и отвернулся, подтверждая слова Венабили.

— Не могу тебя осуждать, Хьюммен и правда красивый мужчина, — продолжила издеваться Дорс. Селдон сохранял молчание. — Ну, готов играть дальше? Нам ещё несколько долгих часов надо скоротать.

Гари посмотрел на неё серьёзным взглядом, который нельзя было как-то расшифровать. Всё это его уже порядком вымотало, но желание переиграть Дорс было сильнее.

— Знай, что я полон желания отомстить тебе, Венабили.


End file.
